


遇。  17

by LeftAtrium



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftAtrium/pseuds/LeftAtrium
Relationships: MHT/ZJL, TangLiang, 周九良 - Relationship, 堂良, 孟鹤堂 - Relationship, 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	遇。  17

被浴室的水汽蒸腾到发红的胴体一览无余地被孟鹤堂收进眼底，水珠聚成滴拧成串从脖颈滑过身体的每一寸。孟鹤堂就这样把周九良装进眼睛理，一下也不愿意挪开。  
“我……我不是让你不要进来嘛？你出去啊！”周九良慌乱地拽过架子上垂着的毛巾囫囵地盖在小腹上遮住了那一块刀疤，意料之外地带倒了架子上堆着的一堆瓶瓶罐罐，砸在了地上。蒸腾的水汽弥漫了整件浴室，悠悠地奶香被热气蒸腾的愈发的浓郁，毫无遮掩地钻进孟鹤堂的鼻腔，钻着大脑皮层，攫取着孟鹤堂的每一寸神经。眼前的妙人儿，身体泛着红，像是一朵娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，浑身上下都坠着水珠儿。嫣红的唇泛着水汽被轻轻地咬在嘴理，微张透粉的鼻头嗅着孟鹤堂这个优质Alpha散发出来浓厚的咖啡香气。周九良有些腿软，向后靠在微凉的瓷砖上，努力地让自己保持清醒。  
“孟哥，你先出去，好吗？我……我还没准备好……”周九良越过弥漫的水汽看向孟鹤堂，也许是太久没有闻到过孟鹤堂信息素的味道，也许是作为Omega面对占有过自己的Alpha的畏惧，也许自己真的太久太久没有被孟鹤堂抱过亲过吻过，周九良吻着咖啡味有些不可自控的微微的喘息，微微的停止腰板儿靠在乳白色的瓷砖上，落在咫尺之遥的孟鹤堂的眼理都是极致的诱惑。  
“九良，别怕……”孟鹤堂和周九良一起站在了花洒下，微烫的水浇湿了身上的睡衣。丝质墨绿色睡衣乖顺的贴着孟鹤堂的躯体，两块胸肌和八块腹肌被丝薄的衣料下若隐若现。  
指尖挑起周九良的下巴，红唇微起，鼻尖透着粉:“九良，四年里，我没有一刻不在想你……”抚上周九良柔软的腰肢，掐了一把腰间的软肉，将周九良搂进自己的怀里。吻来的狂热而剧烈，湿漉的舌顺着舔舐着柔软的唇，手箍着后脑不住的揉搓着后颈的腺体:“九良，再给我一次好不好？”双唇分开，带着缠绕难舍的银丝。  
顺着带着淡淡樱花香还未冲干净的沐浴露摸到了挡在身前的那双手，握住了莹白的手腕:“拿开，我看看好嘛？”唇贴着耳尖，温暖的气息像是羽毛轻轻地搔着。  
“别看，很丑……”周九良埋在孟鹤堂的肩头，紧紧地揪着湿漉的衣角，满身都是抗拒。  
那刀疤更像是烙在心里上的伤痕，难以愈合。  
“你在我的心里是最好看的！”孟鹤堂将周九良盖在小腹上的手拿开，轻吻耳垂，周九良转过脸去不想去看孟鹤堂失望的眼神，眼泪隐藏在花洒喷下来的水里，看不清摸不透。  
指腹摩挲着微微凸起的刀疤，眼睛里着了水汽，弥漫了那双亮晶晶好似天上繁星的眼睛:“九良，这道疤是被念念的翅膀划伤的，所以不丑，很好看！”孟鹤堂环着周九良的腰身，滚烫的唇落在下腹浅淡的刀疤上。周九良揉着孟鹤堂湿漉的头发:“孟哥，你不会嫌弃我的，对吧？”  
孟鹤堂从小腹向上舔吻过胸膛，含住胸前的红果儿轻轻地嘬着，周九良背靠着微凉的瓷砖微微的向前挺身，牙齿研磨着乳尖，舌头绕着乳晕打圈，呜咽隐忍的声音从滚动的喉结下冒了出来。孟鹤堂将另一侧的乳尖握在掌心不住的揉搓揉捏:“想叫就叫出来吧，别忍着……”  
周九良的身下其实早就湿的一塌糊涂，身子也软的不成样子，只不过微烫的水是很好的保护色。  
“孟哥，我……我……想要……”牙齿轻轻的咬着嫣红水润的下唇，睫毛上挂着水珠，被眨眼抖落，脸上的红染上了耳尖，浑身上下透着诱惑。  
孟鹤堂拽过浴巾裹了周九良，打横抱起来，轻吻了一下九良的鼻尖:“我们去床上……这太小了……”  
周九良被孟鹤堂抱着，窝在怀里，靠在胸膛上，听着心跳:“孟哥，我终于又靠在你的怀里了。”  
“先把头发吹干，否则会感冒的！”吹风机和暖的风扫过耳畔将湿湿的头发吹到半干，周九良仰头望着孟鹤堂，眉眼依旧那样好看。  
周九良仰头将吻递上去，松软沾湿的唇落在孟鹤堂的嘴角，被孟鹤堂一口叼住，将周九良压在身下，探进雪白的浴巾下裹着的身子，顺着白皙光滑的大腿往上摸握住了柱体，捏了捏两边的软蛋。  
“嘶……唔……额……孟……孟哥……”从根部向性器的根部上下撸着，孟鹤堂感觉到手里的性器逐渐鼓胀，又偷偷将手指堵在小口上，周九良射不出来全部闷在里面，堵地难受，紧紧地抓着孟鹤堂的手腕:“孟哥……你别……我难受……”  
孟鹤堂松了堵在穴口处的手指，趴在周九良的胸口揉了揉在浴室里被咬到红肿的乳尖儿，乳白粘稠的精液一股脑儿的射在了孟鹤堂的小腹:“怎么，心又难受了？”  
“没……没有！”孟鹤堂的那双眸子格外亮，比左耳的那颗宝格丽耳钉还要亮。  
“要不，把药含上吧？我怕……做着做着你心会疼……”孟鹤堂摩挲着耳鬓的头发，眼睛盯着周九良。  
“好！”  
吻过耳后的那一刻黑痣，硬挺的性器早就在后穴的门口偷偷的蹭着，阴部也被搅的湿漉漉的，打湿了身下的床单。  
“含好了？”下身悄无声息地悄悄地骚刮着周九良的阴部，手指将耳垂捏在手里轻轻地揉搓。偷偷地挖一大块的润滑油将手指润滑，托着周九良圆润的屁股沿着早就湿哒哒的后穴伸了进去。虽然时隔四年之久，但孟鹤堂还是顺利的找到了凸起，手指搅动碰触着凸起，周九良浑身一阵颤栗紧紧地箍住孟鹤堂，呼吸愈发的浓重，奶香气肆溢。  
“九良，你还行吗？”  
“嗯……”  
“那……我真的要进去了……”孟鹤堂将周九良的双腿掰开，淫水从后穴里缓缓地溢出来，顺着股沟托起浑圆的屁股，对准了竖起来的性器稳稳的送了进去。  
“孟……孟哥……疼……好疼……”柔软而舒适的穴道包裹着孟鹤堂的性器，紧紧地咬着，箍地孟鹤堂也难受的紧，葱白纤长的手指紧紧的抓住床单，眼角渗出的泪水消失在身下的床单上。孟鹤堂往前进了一点，整根埋进了周九良的身体里。小小窄窄的穴道被孟鹤堂逐渐胀大的性器塞的满满当当，微微地扭动就痛的厉害，挂在孟鹤堂的身上，泪痕挂了满脸，呜呜咽咽的声音从喉咙里传出来。孟鹤堂想要抽出来结束短暂的一切:“乖，那我们不要了，好吗？”刚刚抽出来半根，穴口依旧埋在后穴了，一把被周九良握住性器的根部:“别……别走……我，我行的……”  
周九良握着孟鹤堂的性器重新进去自己的身体，两个人配合的极为和谐，周九良的身体跟随着孟鹤堂的抽插上下浮动，刚刚洗完澡的身体又蒙上了一层薄薄的汗。  
“澡……白洗了……”  
孟鹤堂硬挺的龟头不断的撞击着周九良的身下的敏感点，胸口的乳房也变得愈发的肿大，毕竟是分泌过乳汁喂过念念的乳尖，微微地泌出了星星点点的白色乳汁。  
“等……嗯……等下……嗯……我和你……嗯……一起……！”每说一句就撞击一下，周九良就跟着颤栗一下，嘴里的呜咽也变的越来的绵密。孟鹤堂将精液和乳汁一同摸在周九良的小腹上:“九良，我真的真的好爱你！”精液一股脑全部射进了周九良的身体里，两个人疲软地趴在了软绵绵的床上。  
“我也是！”  
“下次换硬一点的床！”  
  
  
  
  
“妈，舅舅和小舅妈在干什么？”孟逸晨捧着一杯热牛奶现在门口，耳朵贴在卧室的门上，抬起头来看着同样趴门的孟凡。  
“咳……估计……你不久就会又有弟弟或者妹妹了……”孟凡摸了摸孟逸晨的小脑袋转身进了卧室。  
“给小舅妈的牛奶怎么办？”孟逸晨举着尚温的牛奶眼睁睁的看着妈妈进了卧室。  
“逸晨，你喝了吧！你长身体呢！”  
“我长身体，那小舅妈也长身体啊？”  
  
  



End file.
